Entre citas a ciegas y pasteles para escoger
by Ires
Summary: Katniss tiene un restaurant, es una empresaria exitosa, aunque sus padres no lo aceptan. Su madre y amigas insisten en citas a ciegas, por lo que ella intenta eludirlas de una vez por todas y que mejor que con el nuevo panadero de su restaurante. (Para el intercambio Bajo el árbol del Foro del diente de león)
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada esto no me pertenece, ni la idea original Suzanne Collins y también es mi obsequio (MUUY TARDÍO) debo aclarar para Giselle.**

 **Realmente me siento muy apenada, podría poner todo lo que me paso, desde haber sido llevaba a un pueblo donde no hay internet, solo en un rincón del baño, sin mi computadora y que he tenido que estar escribiendo en el celular como loca para tenerlo listo)**

 **Pero aquí esta, el otro que ya tengo en la computadora cambio totalmente con este, se que quizá no es lo que pediste, pero espero te guste, además será mas largo de lo que esperaba, quizá ya alguien más te dio tu regalo, pero realmente me siento apenda, quizá nadie me vuelva a invitar a este tipo de actividades, pero la intención es la que cuenta ¿no?**

 **Espero que tu y cada una de las que son parte de este foro tengan una excelente navidad, que todos sus deseos se cumplan.**

 **Son mis mejores deseos.**

 **IRES**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

No era el mejor día en el restaurante y Katniss Everdeen lo sabía, desde hacía un año que había decidido iniciar su carrera como empresaria y no habían cesado los problemas.

Todos tenían problemas con el Capitolio, si alguien en algún distrito tenía algún conflicto era culpa del gobierno pero ella no, ella había decidido hacer todo conforme a las reglas de Panem, el problema eran sus padres y desgraciadamente habían llegado a arruinar su ya desastroso día.

\- Lárgate de mi cocina - escucho los gritos de su chef y varias ollas golpearon el suelo.

Los comensales ignoraron los gritos de la cocina, no era novedad que la chef hiciera algún escandalo cada tercer día, pero le era permitido al ser la mejor chef de Panem.

\- ¿Que sucede ahora Enobaria? - dijo Kantniss mirándola cansada. No estaba para uno de sus arranques. No ese día.

\- Este estúpido que se cree panadero y ni siquiera puede distinguir...

\- Pero – el joven del distrito 2 que había llegado por el puesto quiso hablar pero fue apuntado con un cuchillo.

\- Lárgate de mi cocina ¡Ahora!

\- Es el quinto en un mes.

\- No sirven.

\- Era el mejor del Capitolio.

\- Si me quieres en tu cocina, busca un buen panadero. No me importa si tienes que ir a los 12 distritos pero encuéntralo.

\- Bien. Ahora termina el día. - Dijo Katniss enojada y salió de la cocina. Era su cocina, su restaurante y esa mujer solo por ser una buena chef ¿creía que podía hacer lo que quisiera? Estaba muy equivocada.

Camino hacia la mesa final donde sus padres charlaban con su hermana Prim, su preciosa hermana menor, ella la amaba y se conocían tan bien que sin palabras ella le estaba diciendo que mantuviera la calma.

\- Y ¿piensas acompañarnos? - dijo Malcom Everdeen mirando a su hija mayor.

\- Padre estoy trabajando, es noche de viernes no puedo.

\- Bien - dijo su madre - No te preocupes cariño, pero debes prometer ir a cenar mañana en la noche.

\- Claro mamá.

\- Ahora ve y atiende este lindo lugar –dijo su madre sonriendo – Pero recuerda mañana te quiero en casa puntual y lleva tu mejor vestido.

La noche transcurrió sin ningún problema, los clientes se habían marchado y no era normal que hubiera pedidos urgentes antes de cerrar.

\- Ya está todo en orden - dijo Enobaria - Todos se han ido, vendrán por estos platillos en unos minutos, ¿quieres que me quede a cerrar?

\- No, estoy bien, aún tengo muchos pendientes.

\- Recuerda a mi panadero.

\- Claro, tengo alguna solicitud por algún lugar.

\- No quiero a cualquiera - grito molesta la chef.

\- No será cualquiera, será el que no se niegue a trabajar contigo.

Katniss miró las luces de la ciudad, en su holo tenía varios mensajes, algunas de sus amigas le invitaban a salir, y había dos de Gale donde le pedía que le acompañara a un concierto. Era la época en que todos querían estar acompañados la navidad, pero para ella en ese año era solamente un tiempo de mucho, muchísimo trabajo.

Katniss entró en su oficina y comenzó a buscar el sobre lleno de papeletas con las solicitudes que le parecían más atractivas y encontró el que buscaba.

Sirvió una copa de vino y miro el curriculum. No era un gran panadero, no tenía mucha experiencia laborar en varios restaurantes, por lo que decía su familia tenía una panadería. Ella la conocía había probado unos deliciosos bollos de queso en su viaje al 12, por eso lo había guardado.

Envío un mensaje con nota de urgente esperando que lo recibiera, si era así y estaba dispuesto, estaría a más tardar a las 10 de la mañana, si no, tendría que buscar a otro que quisiera trabajar con su chef aun con el doble del sueldo.

\- Hola - dijo una voz cantarina a su lado, se sorprendió al ver a un joven trigueño junto a ella.

\- ¿Cómo entraste?

\- La puerta, estaba abierta, lamento haberte asustado.

\- Estoy bien. - dijo Katniss.

\- Vengo por unos platillos.

\- Claro aquí están.

\- Deberías comer un poco de azúcar - dijo el tomando de una mesita de servicio - ¿quieres un azucarillo? Es para el susto.

\- Estoy bien, no me asuste, solo me sorprendí.

\- Soy Finnick Odair.

\- Mucho gusto, Katniss

\- Everdeen - termino el - he escuchado mucho de ti.

\- ¿En verdad? – pregunto la castaña curiosa.

\- Claro, eres una exitosa mujer en el área restaurantera.

\- ¿Debería conocerte?

\- No lo creo, soy del distrito 4, mis padres son dueños de una empresa pesquera, pero no es lo mío.

\- ¿No?

\- Realmente me apasionan otras cosas. Pero bueno tengo que heredar la empresa y busco donde colocar mi mercancía.

\- Ah muy bien, pues espero que pronto encuentres buenos compradores.

\- ¿No te interesa los mariscos?

\- Realmente esa es área de mi chef, así que aquí está tu pedido, debo cerrar.

\- Fue un gusto conocerte preciosa.

Al llegar a casa, miro ese esplendido lugar que sus padres le habían dado, pero no significaba nada, no desde que su vida estaba vacía. El teléfono sonó y el repiqueteo se escuchó por el eco de la casa, la contestadora entro dejando sonar quien era la que estaba en el otro lado de la línea.

Katniss dejo sus zapatos en el piso y encendió la calefacción la ventana mostraba una noche llena de nieve, pronto sería navidad, pero para ella era simplemente un día más.

\- Katniss querida soy yo, soy Effie, mira sé que aun estas un poco resentida por lo que paso con Cato pero debes saber qué bueno, ya paso un año. Es hora de que conozcas a algunos chicos importantes en Panem, ven a mi fiesta en el Capitolio. Katniss levanta la bocina sé que estas allí ¡donde están tus modales!. Bien, entonces llámame y enviaré una nave por ti.

Katniss se detuvo frente al ventanal y miro al exterior, hacía un año que Cato se había ido, habían estado juntos durante tres años y sin explicación la dejo, dándole tontas excusas sobre amor verdadero y algunas tonterías más, no le dejo decir que ella conocía el amor verdadero porque lo sentía por él.

Ahora lo veía por televisión en alguna cena de gala con esa chica Clove, ¿Qué nombre tonto era ese? Se dio la vuelta, odiaba que alguien se lo recordara porque todo volvía, todo llegaba como una avalancha y la aplastaba hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Otra voz lleno el ambiente cuando sonó el siguiente mensaje

\- Oye tu, mujer llena de dolor, odio y resentimiento, tengo un chico exquisito que puedo presentarte, no tengo idea como se llama, mis padres lo invitaron a una fiesta en el distrito, ¿te gustaría conocerlo? No quiere nada serio, creo que es del distrito ocho, o ¿era nueve? No lo recuerdo, pero si te interesa, nos vemos en tu resturant antes de navidad, ¿pasaras navidad toda amargada en casa? Llámame o tendré que ir a sacarte de tu cueva, por cierto descerebrada soy Johanna.

\- No lo había notado – dijo Katniss sarcásticamente.

Katniss subió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, el dolor esa noche era más que cualquier otro. Miro el calendario sobre su mesa de noche. Aquel que nunca cambiaba, aun decía 19 de diciembre "Este será el mejor día de tu vida" y no lo había sido.

\- Feliz aniversario Cato – dijo ella mirando el año, habían pasado 365 días desde que el día de su aniversario número tres él la dejo por lo que le dijo "Es su verdadero amor" sin saber que él era su verdadero amor.

Apago la luz y abrazo su almohada mientras una lágrima corría por su colchón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda parte arriba.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

Katniss abrió los ojos y vio que era tarde, Enobaria le gritaría y más con la falta de su panadero, ellas dos eran amigas desde la escuela, y le gustaba su forma de ser porque no era condescendiente con ella, no esperaba para presentarle un nuevo novio o le preguntaba cuando iba a seguir adelante, ella era sincera desde que se habían conocido.

La luz del teléfono le informaba que tenía una llamada, presiono el botón mientras buscaba que ponerse.

\- - Katniss – escucho la voz de su hermana – no te molestes por favor, y no dejes de venir esta noche a la casa, mamá está muy entusiasmada y papá también, aunque se porten de esa forma contigo, pero…

\- - ¿Vas a empezar con esto? – le dijo al aparato.

\- - No debiste márchate como lo hiciste, y mucho menos con ese que simplemente te lastimo y te uso.

\- - Basta con eso – dijo molesta al contestador– Lo sabes.

\- - Ok, sabes olvídalo, sé que te molesta que te diga lo evidente, por su culpa te has vuelto sarcástica, mala y lo demás, pero no dejas de ser mi hermana favorita.

\- - La única. – dijo Katniss arreglándose frente al espejo.

\- - Te escuche, pero si, eres la única y por eso te diré que la cena de esta noche es para hacerte caer en una cita a ciegas, no te molestes pero es mejor que vengas sabiéndolo de antemano. Te veo esta noche.

Katniss tomo su bolsa molesta, sabía que sus padres harían algo por el estilo y no podía culparlos, porque realmente tenían esa extraña urgencia de verla casada, pues su padre quería dejar la empresa en sus manos y en manos de un buen hombre pero ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo dejaba a Haymitch?

Subió a su auto y condujo hasta llegar a su restaurant, las luces estaban encendidas y probablemente Enobaria estaba hecha una furia. Abrió la puerta y vio a los meseros colocando la cristalería en su lugar y los cubiertos en las mesas, la música era suave, casi podía decir que había viajado a otra dimensión.

\- - Hola Katniss – dijo uno de los meseros.

\- - ¿Enobaria está en la cocina?

\- - Atrás – dijo el – está recibiendo los mariscos.

\- - Huele delicioso – dijo entrando en la cocina y olvidando por completo el complot que planeaba para sus padres esta noche.

En la barra había varios tipos de panes, unos parecían dulces y otros salados, suaves y esponjosos, realmente no podía creerlo, Enobaria entro en la cocina y la miro reluciente.

\- - Donde lo conseguiste? Es perfecto.

\- - Tenía su curriculum – dijo Kantiss sorprendida, era raro ver a su amiga con ese carácter tan tranquilo.

\- - ¿Cómo termino tu día ayer? – dijo la chef.

\- - Bien, solo ya sabes, mis padres tienen una cita a ciegas hoy para mi.

\- Pues ponte linda y lleva tu peor carácter.

Katniss salió de la cocina, pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, realmente estaba cansada de sentirse tan resentida con la vida, siempre era lo mismo, porque nunca sus relaciones eran como ella quería, cuando pensó que todo era perfecto con Cato, todo resulto ser solo un doloroso final para su corazón.

\- Hola –dijo una voz, un joven rubio de ojos azules le miraba frente a ella, estaba manchado de harina en su delantal y le sonreía.

\- Tu debes ser el nuevo jefe de panadería.

\- Peeta Mellak. – dijo el dándole un fuerte apretón.

\- Gracias por venir con tanto apuro.

\- No te preocupes, gracias por tu invitación.

\- Espero que te lleves bien con la chef es algo… difícil.

\- He tenido peores, mi madre. – dijo el sonriendo. – Ella es muy difícil.

\- Dímelo a mí. Es mi problema.

\- Volveré al trabajo – dijo el rubio. – Gracias nuevamente.

Katniss lo vio darse la vuelta y el reloj sonó, era hora de empezar a trabajar y disfrutar un día más en su maravilloso restaurante, mientras pensaba como evitar la cita que su madre tenía para ella.


	3. Comprometida

**Hola, aquí esta el tercer capitulo, bueno espero que te siga gustando y bueno no te puedo decir cuantos capítulos serán porque digo ya así y luego se complica y hay que escribir y escribir, pero bueno disfruta y pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Discleimer. Nada me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

El día estaba por terminar, el resturant parecía diferente y había más gente, no sabía a qué se debía hasta que una mujer que solía comer siempre los viernes allí la miro sonriendo.

\- Katniss querida, me llamo mi amiga Celeste me dijo que tienes nueva variedad de pastelillos, he venido a ver son fabulosos, correré la voz con mis amigos, pero cuídalo de esa chef que aunque es magnífica es terrible.

\- Lo sé. Dímelo a mí que tengo diez años soportándola.

\- Eres un ángel, bueno felicita a ese panadero y te haré un pedido para una fiesta que tengo en mi casa.

\- Esperaré la orden.

Katniss dejo a su hosstes en la puerta y entro en el cuarto frío, era donde podía relajarse pensar, su teléfono sonó y vio en la pantalla que era su mejor amiga.

\- Hola Annie.

\- Katniss querida, no te imaginas acabo de…

\- No empieces.

\- Vamos amiga ya quiero sobrinos.

\- Búscate tus propios hijos – dijo ella molesta.

\- Aun no aparece el indicado.

\- Pues sal con quien me quieres presentar.

\- La diferencia entre tu y yo es que yo si busco a mi príncipe azul y tú por culpa de ese tonto perdiste la esperanza en el amor.

\- No perdí la esperanza, más bien, me di cuenta que es solo algo que vende Caesar para poder seguir en el aire más tiempo. – dijo cortante Katniss – Si solo llamaste para eso.

\- No, ¿quería saber si irías con tus padres en navidad?

\- Aun no lo sé, pero si piensas que iré contigo a una fiesta llena de hombres solteros prefiero quedarme sola en casa comiendo helado y pizza.

\- ¿Adoptarás gatos también? – pregunto Annie sarcástica.

\- Te avisaré mis planes en estos días.

\- Bien te quiero amiga.

Katniss cerró los ojos y respiro suavemente, porque todos tenían ese deseo de verla con alguien, ¿no podía ser alguien sin una persona a su lado? Sabía que Cato no volvería no lo estaba esperando, bueno eso decía su mente, pero su corazón no quería abrir la puerta a nadie.

\- ¿Mal día? –dijo Peeta al abrir, ella lo vio y se sonrojo no le gustaba que nadie la viera tan vulnerable.

\- Solo un poco pesado.

\- Ve a mi estación te daré algo que te ayudará a sentirte mejor. – el dejo las charolas con panes que en algún momento serían lindos pasteles en el estante y salió dejándola con sus pensamientos.

Miro su restaurant, casi podía escuchar a todos cuando le decían que era una locura seguir con esto, pero ella sabía que era lo que ella deseaba, la fábrica de carbón no era lo suyo. Su padre tenía buenos empelados que seguirían con gusto el negocio mientras él se retiraba.

Haymitch era el mejor amigo de su padre y tenía un ahijado Gale quienes vivían en el distrito 12 y ellos supervisaban toda la empresa, bien podían seguir así y aun si su padre faltara ayudarla mientras ella administraba su resturant. Pero no ella no podía soñar, debía estar casada con un hombre y de preferencia que amara la minería más que a ella.

Salió para evitar seguir con los recuerdos y se dirigió a la estación de la panadería, olía delicioso y su estómago rugió, siempre le pasaba lo mismo por ver tanta comida olvidaba comer y su cuerpo le reclamaba.

\- Ah – dijo el rubio sonriéndole – Allí estas, mira prueba esto son mi especialidad.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- No te diré, dime tú. – Katniss tomo el pan que Peeta le ofrecía y era una especie de panque relleno de pasas y frutos secos, pero tenía algo que le daba una sensación de seguridad y que le decía que todo podía estar mal, pero aun así era perfecto.

\- Mmm – dijo ella saboreándolo mientras comía con placer. – Es exquisito.

\- Qué bueno que te guste, mi madre lo odiaba, decía que sabía peor que el mazapán.

\- Pero el mazapán es delicioso además es muy caro.

\- Eso digo yo, pero bueno es una mujer muy especial.

\- Katniss – dijo Enobaria mirándola extraño. – Una limusina esta fuera esperando.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo ella mirando el reloj.

\- Vete, ahora y no olvides lo que te dije.

\- Pero aun no termino, mi madre me volverá loca.

\- Claro –dijo Enobaria – Como si eso no fuera ya así, siempre has estado mentalmente desorientada, vamos no los hagas esperar.

\- Toma – dijo Peeta – Llévate unos para el camino.

\- Gracias.

Katniss tomo su bolso y dejo su restaurant en manos de sus capaces empleados, pero aun así sentía extraño no cerrar ella misma su negocio, desde que había abierto nunca había dejado solo el negocio sus padres se estaban excediendo demasiado.

Abrió la puerta de casa de sus padres odiaba la zona del distrito uno donde vivían todos eran tan… tan ricos que sobrepasaba los límites. Su familia se había mudado a ese distrito cuando ella era una niña, de vivir en el distrito 12, el más marginal de todos, a ese fue un cambio esplendoroso para una pequeña niña ingenua, ahora no le gustaba tanto.

\- Katniss – grito Prim al verla entrar, vestía un lindo traje color verde que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules como los de su madre.

\- Hola Patito, estas hermosa.

\- Casi es navidad.

\- Aún faltan cinco días.

\- Pero el baile esta próximo, por cierto mis padres te esperan en el salón con un invitado.

\- ¿es guapo?

\- Lo es – dijo la jovencita rubia mirando a su hermana – Es muy apuesto.

\- Pues te lo dejo.

\- No lo creo, el está enamorado de ti.

\- ¿Enamorado de mí? – sintió su corazón comenzar a palpitar al mil por hora y sintió ganas de correr. "era el" gritaba su corazón a lo que su cerebro le respondía "imposible"

Se detuvo fuera de la puerta del estudio y Prim salió corriendo hacia la cocina pero se detuvo a gritar.

\- Hoy cenaremos tu comida favorita.

Abrió la puerta y vio a su padre riendo con su invitado y su madre lo veía como si el sol estuviera en su sala.

\- Hola querida – dijo su madre – Que bueno que pudiste llegar antes.

\- Gracias mamá. Hola papá.

\- Cariño, ven siéntate, te serviré algo de beber, ¿Por qué no saludas a nuestro invitado?

\- Papá esto no es necesario.

\- Hija tus modales.

\- Buenas no… ¡Gale!

\- Hola preciosa.

\- ¿Gale? – dijo Katniss casi rayando la histeria. - ¿Cómo te puedes prestar a esto?

\- Bueno mi padrino me comento y como el dijo, los bocadillos son buenos.

\- Gracias querido – dijo la madre de Katniss complacida.

\- Esto es el colmo papá, que no puedes entender que yo.

\- ¿Tú qué? – dijo su padre retándola.

\- Yo estoy comprometida.

\- Oh querida – dijo su madre tristemente. – Cato no volverá.

\- MADRE – dijo Katniss molesta - ¿Por qué todos creen que sigo obsesionada con Cato? Ya paso yo.

\- Porque no vamos a tomar un poco de aire Kat – dijo Gale levantándose. – Nos vemos en la cena.

Katniss camino con grandes zancadas hasta el jardín donde cerro los ojos y comenzó a contar en silencio.

\- Katniss debes no perder la paciencia. – dijo Gale tranquilamente

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno tus padres tienen razón en preocuparse, digo la empresa de tu padre cada vez es más importante en Panem, pues gracias a él y a la innovación que ha hecho, la generación de energía va a ser diferente, además tu padre envía una gran cantidad de diamantes al distrito 1 y eso ha favorecido ricamente tanto a tu padre como al Distrito. El necesita verte con alguien que sienta que es confiable.

\- ¿Cómo tú?

\- Algo así, pero realmente yo ya estoy comprometido.

\- ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – dijo Katniss emocionada.

\- Bueno apenas se hizo oficial, es la hija del alcalde del distrito.

\- Felicidades.

\- ¿Y quién es tu prometido?

\- ¿Mi qué? – dijo Katniss confundida.

\- Le dijiste a tu padre que ya estas comprometida. ¿Quién es?

\- Bueno – dijo ella evadiendo su mirada gris – Es un chico con el que he salido un par de veces.

\- ¿Y se llama?

\- No te lo diré, para que lo investigues, no gracias.

\- ¿Cuándo lo conoceremos?

\- No lo sé. No le he dicho que debe conocer a mi familia – dijo Katniss caminado por el jardín.

\- Claro – dijo Gale – Bien, entonces lo conoceremos en navidad, si no lo traes sabremos que es un invento y continuará la larga lista de pretendientes.

\- ¿Y si es real?

\- Convenceré a tus padres que te dejen en paz.

\- Bien es un trato. – dijo Katniss sonriéndole – Prepárate para ser golpeado por la verdad.

\- Aja – dijo Gale girándose hacia la casa – Ven vamos a cenar.

La cena transcurrió en perfecta calma, hablando de solo temas imparciales, su padre le contó sobre la beta de diamantes que habían encontrado, era la segunda en la mina.

Su hermana le pidió que le contara como había obtenido la mina y procedió a contar como ellos no eran ricos, de hecho vivían en una de las casas más marginales del pueblo, sus suegros en cambio eran un poco más acomodados y al morir les dejaron la propiedad en el pueblo.

Por decisión de su esposa y de él, vendieron la casa y compraron la vieja mina que hacía más de diez años permanecía abandonada por falta de carbón, él sabía que no estaba seca, de modo que arriesgando todo la compraron y así poco a poco con ayuda de su mejor amigo Haymitch habían encontrado una nueva beta de carbón y no solo eso, eran diamantes.

Al instante se volvieron ricos y se asociaron con el padrino de Gale de modo que pronto él se quedó al frente de la mina y su familia viajo al distrito uno donde había crecido.

Katniss escucho a su padre contar de nuevo esa historia, Gale reía y agregaba algunos datos que recordaba de esa época, ella no recordaba mucho era una niña solo tenía cinco años y el esplendor del distrito 1 y del Capitolio la abrumaron que todo lo demás se volvió un sueño.

\- Entonces – dijo su padre sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Ha decidido – dijo Gale al rescate de Katniss – Que nos presentará a su prometido en navidad.

\- ¿De verdad? – dijo Prim sonriente – Hermana estoy muy feliz por ti.

\- Yo también – dijo Katniss.- Ahora me tengo que ir, mañana me toca abrir y debo levantarme temprano.

\- Muy bien cariño, nos vemos en navidad.

\- Si madre – dijo ella besándola – Nos vemos papá.

Katniss subió al auto y lo encendió la música comenzó a sonar y miro la brillante pantalla que decía el nombre de la canción y a un lado la fecha 20 de diciembre. Tenía cuatro días para encontrar un prometido y sabía que ser agradable no era algo que se le diera fácil.

Dio una largo suspiro y arranco, era el peor juego en el que se había metido y sabía si saldría con vida de él.


	4. La propuesta

Ella se detuvo frente a su restaurante, las mesas estaban iluminadas por los pequeños centros de mesa solares que siempre daban luz, abierto o cerrado.

Abrió la puerta y entro poniendo la traba en la puerta y camino a su mesa favorita, allí tenia vista de todo el restaurant y de la ciudad.

Dio un largo suspiro y miro el exterior, comenzaba a enfriar y las personas se acurrucaban mientras caminaban aprisa para llegar a su destino.

Sintió un estremecimiento en su corazón y cerró los ojos, ese de todos los recuerdos volvía a atormentarla y todo por la instancia de sus padres de encontrarle un marido.

La única diferencia era que aquella noche estaba nevando. Levanto los ojos y frente a ella estaba sentado Cato.

\- Gatita - le había dicho -¿cómo te sientes? Al fin cumpliste tu sueño.

\- Es fabuloso. Me siento realizada, feliz, esto es todo lo que soñé y más.

\- Eso me da gusto. Katniss - le dijo tomando su mano.

\- Prometo que esto no me distraerá de nosotros. Sé que.

\- No habrá mas nosotros - dijo el - Katniss - debo irme.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Necesito pensar sobre el futuro.

\- ¿Pero qué? - Dijo la castaña sintiendo un desgarrón en el pecho.

\- No me busques yo lo hare.

Todo fue tan rápido que no supo cómo reaccionar, pocos días después la llamo para decirle que Clove era perfecta.

Ahora no estaba dispuesta a volver a entregar el corazón. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo había prometido no volver a llorar. No por él.

\- Sé que es una grosería espiar. Pero debo confesar que yo estaba aquí antes que tú. - Katniss abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de verlo nuevamente frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- me pidieron algunos bollos de queso extra y le pedí a Enobaria que me dejara hacerlo. ¿Estás bien?

\- Si solo algo cansada.

\- Bueno he terminado, ven acompáñame.

-¿A dónde?

\- Vamos.

\- Tu acompáñame – dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Ella miro la mano que tenía delante, era extraño, el único con el que tenía cualquier tipo de contacto era con Gale, pero eran como hermanos, y Cato por supuesto pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo ya.

\- Vamos no te voy a morder. – dijo el rubio sonriendo, ella tomo su mano y se dejó guiar.

\- Espera voy a cerrar – dijo Katniss y puso la alarma y la llave y se preguntó cómo no se dio cuenta de que no tenía alarma el restaurant cuando entró.

El contacto con el chico era muy cálido, sus manos eran grandes y callosas, quizá por el trabajo en la panadería, pero sus anteriores panaderos le habían saludado y su contacto era diferente, el de él era, Katniss pensó en la palabra. Seguro, esa era la palabra. Había seguridad en su mano.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? –dijo al sentir que se detuvieron – Es en serio ¿es un restaurant?

\- No es un restaurant, es El RESTAURANT – dijo Peeta sonriendo a lo que ella lo miro mal.

\- Es broma es un café, ven te invitaré uno, es el mejor de todo Panem.

\- Claro – dijo ella, no tenía ventanas y solo era una pequeña puerta situada entre dos grandes almacenes. – Al abrir la puerta se topó con un pasillo largo e iluminado, tenía hermosas pinturas que por alguna razón le recordaban algo y al final dieron con un hermoso café en un jardincito lleno de flores y plantas.

\- Es lindo no – dijo buscando una mesa desocupada y se sentaron uno frente al otro.

\- ¿Cómo lo conocías? Yo tengo años viviendo aquí y nunca lo había visto.

\- Bueno no es un lugar que frecuenten muchas personas, como decirlo es muy selectivo.

\- ¿De verdad? No hay seguridad.

\- Crees que estas tranquilas personas permitirían que alguna persona del Capitolio de esas extravagantes vinieran aquí? Romperían esta paz.

\- Bueno – dijo Katniss recordando a los amigos de sus padres – Tienes razón.

\- Ves, ahora – levanto la mano y una chica pelirroja le saludo y lo miro con los ojos radiantes.

\- Hola Lavina – dijo el chico a la mesera, ella parecía flotar al verlo.

\- Hola Peeta, volviste, puedo ofrecerte algo.

\- Katniss ¿quieres algo?

\- Yo – dijo mirando la carta que tenía delante – Un capuchino y un bollo de queso.

\- A mi tráeme lo mismo – dijo Peeta.

\- Claro en un momento – la mesera miro a Katniss evaluándola de arriba abajo, pero al parecer lo que vio le gusto de modo que le sonrío de nuevo radiante.

\- Tienes una admiradora – dijo Katniss.

\- ¿Quién ella?

\- Sí, no viste como te miraba.

\- No.

\- Y bueno cuéntame ¿Qué te hace estar tan triste?

\- Es algo personal.

\- Bueno, de alguna forma debemos conocernos, además trabajaremos juntos.

\- Tengo muchos empleados y no les cuento estas cosas.

\- Podemos ser amigos.

\- ¿Amigos? – dijo Katniss mirándolo curiosa – No tengo amigos.

\- Debes tenerlos, eres muy linda.

\- Claro – dijo ella sarcástica.

\- Por ejemplo – dijo el rubio tomando una servilleta – Cuál es tu color favorito.

\- Eso es demasiado personal. –dijo Katniss riendo.

\- Vamos no seas tímida – dijo Peeta riendo – Yo te diré el mío, pero después tendré que matarte.

\- No lo divulgaré – dijo Katniss sonriéndole, era muy fácil hablar con él. – Es el naranja.

\- ¿Cómo el que estuvo de moda la temporada pasada en el Capitolio?

\- Oh no, eso es una abominación – dijo el exagerando – Aun me lloran los ojos, es como el del atardecer.

\- Ese es un lindo color – dijo Katniss – El mío es el verde, me recuerda a la esperanza de cosas vivas, aquí – dijo mirando el restaurant, este lugar me recuerda a algo, pero no se a que – dijo ella.

\- Es como mi hogar –dijo Peeta.

Los dos comenzaron a platicar de cosas irrelevantes, la mesera trajo el café y el pan y después siguieron sin notar el paso del tiempo, al final el rubio volvió con la misma pregunta.

\- Dime ¿Qué te tiene tan triste?

\- Bueno – dijo ella tomando su segundo café – Hace un año inauguré mi restaurant, ayer para ser exactos.

\- Eso es genial – dijo Peeta – sabes que es uno de los favoritos de este distrito, de hecho La Saeta Capitolina tiene muy buena crítica de tu comida.

\- ¿Lo has leído? –dijo Katniss riendo – Creí que era una revista amarillista que solo los capitolinos leían.

\- Bueno a veces uno encuentra trabajo en ellas, así fue como di con tu anuncio y te envié la solicitud hace un año – dijo Peeta.

\- Vaya – dijo Katniss.

\- Y entonces, ¿no deberíamos estar celebrando?

\- Hoy hace un año mi prometido me abandono.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo Peeta mirándola no con lastima como todo el mudo lo hacía, más bien como con simpatía, como si su corazón estuviera igual de roto que el suyo.

\- Si, dijo que había encontrado el verdadero amor en otro lugar.

\- Es un tonto – dijo Peeta.

\- ¿Y tú? –dijo Katniss – debes tener a alguien especial.

\- No, claro que no – dijo él.

\- Pero mírate, eres tan atractivo, con esos ojos azules debes romper corazones a diestra y siniestra, tienes a alguien en tu distrito.

\- No, bueno, había una chica, pero nunca le dije que sentía por ella.

\- Pues hazlo, ve te doy unos días y tráela.

\- No es tan fácil.

\- Peeta –dijo una voz junto a él, era un hombre de cabello morado que lo miraba sonriente.

\- Hola Caesar –dijo Peeta. – Ella es Kat…

\- Katniss Everdeen – dijo Caesar, la castaña lo miro sin reconocerlo. – Conozco a tus padres, maravillosas joyas.

\- Oh – dijo Katniss – Claro que sí.

\- Deliciosa tu comida. Eres toda una estrella querida. Peeta debes traer más personas así al café.

\- Bueno no soy tan popular.

\- Lo serás pronto. Tenemos que hablar de…

\- Otro día será, debemos irnos – dijo Peeta interrumpiéndolo – Vendré otro día y hablaremos.

\- Claro – dijo Caesar.

Katniss miró el intercambio sin entender, les dieron la cuenta y Peeta ignoro el que fuera cortesía y salieron del café, ella miro las pinturas al salir y el frío del exterior le sorprendió.

\- Ven aun tengo algo que mostrarte – la mano de Peeta tomo la de ella y la guío por las calles, era la primera vez que caminaba por tantas calles, aunque tenía casi doce años en ese lugar, pocas veces caminaba y mucho menos tan tarde.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – dijo mirando el lugar donde estaba, era una plaza, donde hacía tiempo una rebelión hizo la guerra y los llevo a vivir ese país democrático, al parecer durante 50 años vivieron en un estilo de monarquía cruel y excedido en placeres y vicios en el Capitolio y dejo en pobreza y trabajo forzado a los demás distritos, ahora aún era así, pero había igualdad y todos podían buscar ser alguien más que un simple esclavo.

\- Bueno, mira – dijo Peeta.

La plaza era un circulo perfecto, nadie iba allí, aun ella evitaba ese lugar, todos decían que estaba maldito o algo así, durante la guerra allí había una escuela y exploto una bomba justo en el centro y murieron cientos quizá miles de niños, nunca se encontraron todos, ella solo conocía la historia como un mito, pero allí estaba frente a algo real.

De pronto una luz se encendió en el suelo y esta encendió otras, como una llama, poco a poco se iluminaron, fue un espectáculo hermoso de haber una total oscuridad, ahora había luz el monumento tenía forma de una vela. Unas letras aparecieron al pie.

\- ¿Qué dice? – Pregunto Katniss sin soltar a Peeta, curiosa por saber.

\- Que la suerte este de su lado.

\- Es maravilloso, ahora no puedo ver la muerte en este sitio. – Dijo ella.

\- El hermano de mi abuela murió allí, fueron exiliados al distrito 12 después de la rebelión.

\- Lo siento.

\- No es nada, solo me gusta venir y recordar que sin su sacrificio y el de tantos más yo quizá no existiría.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Nunca lo sabremos – dijo el – Pero es una suerte que ella fuera al distrito 12, allí conoció a mi abuelo y bueno mi padre a mi madre.

\- Es una buena historia – dijo ella y sintió el frío colarse por su abrigo y titirito – Katniss – dijo Peeta. Creo que tienes frío, debemos irnos.

\- Si – dijo ella.

Ella camino a su lado y el la dejo fuera del restaurant, sintió como la magia de esa noche pronto se desvaneciera, que la sensación de calor en su corazón pronto comenzaba a extinguirse y sintió melancolía en su ser.

\- Hasta mañana.

\- Peeta – dijo ella cuando él se despidió. Él se giró y le sonrió. -¿Te gustaría ser mi prometido?

De pronto sintió que su corazón se detuvo y supo por su mirada que no debió decir nada.


	5. Amor a primera vista

**Hola, feliz año nuevo, espero que te la hayas pasado bien, lamento la demora, pero realmente aunque es extraño decirlo he tenido mucho trabajo, pero ya paso la temporada de más trabajo, vuelvo a disminuir mi carga de trabajo y espero pronto terminar.**

 **Por ahora espero que te la hayas pasado super bien y espero que disfrutes este capitulo.**

 **Discleimer. Nada me pertenece.**

* * *

 **AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA.**

Peeta miro sorprendido a Katniss, sus palabras aun parecían estar suspendidas en el aire y la miraba atónito.

\- Lo siento, debo irme, nos vemos mañana.

\- Oye espera, ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Peeta.

\- Realmente lo siento, fue algo muy tonto.

\- Tu comentario no fue sin razón – dijo el rubio deteniendo la puerta.

\- Peeta es que – dijo ella – mis padres me están obligando a tener cita tras cita, y estoy harta, yo solo necesito dejar que todo sane.

\- Bien, no estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, pero debo pensarlo, ¿te parece si mañana hablamos? Pero si lo hago debes ser sincera conmigo.

La castaña solo asintió y cerró la puerta, para arrancar a toda velocidad. Al llegar a su departamento aun no podía creer lo que había dicho, pero más aun que el rubio le dijo que lo pensaría y si decía que si debía aceptar su vulnerabilidad ante él.

Vio que el teléfono tenía un par de mensajes y los escucho.

Katniss, mis padres quieren invitarte a ir con nosotros al distrito 4, ¿Qué dices? Deja tu estrés y pasa la navidad con mi familia, vamos, seremos solamente tu y yo como cuando eramos niñas, ¿lo recuerdas? Llámame.

Entro el siguiente mensaje, la voz de su padre resonó en el teléfono.

Hija necesito que hagas mañana un viaje, y no quiero peros, un importante exportador del distrito 4 quiere ver algunas joyas y no se las puedo confiar a cualquier persona, además quiero que conozcas a alguien, es el hijo de mi comprador, vamos será divertido y se que será un buen partido.

-Gracias papá. – dijo ella sarcástica.

Tomo su teléfono y marco a su mejor amiga que en el segundo timbrazo contesto.

\- ¿No me digas que apenas vas llegando del trabajo? – le dijo Annie Cresta – Eres una loca.

\- Claro de que no – dijo Katniss mirando el reloj no había visto que era tan tarde - ¿Y que haces despierta a las tres de la mañana?

\- Esperaba tu llamada – dijo ella como si fuera obvio - ¿Entonces irás conmigo?

\- De hecho, quiero que tu vayas conmigo, verás papá quiere que vaya a llevar unas joyas pero por lo visto es para presentarme a alguien y bueno quiero que me acompañes para evitarlo.

\- ¿Y si es el amor de tu vida? Katniss debes dejar de rehusar conocer a chicos.

\- No me rehuso, además hoy salí con uno.

\- ¿QUEEEE? – grito Annie – Debes contármelo todo.

\- Es muy tarde y debemos viajar mañana, promete que me lo contaras.

\- ¿Eso significa que iras conmigo?

\- Lo haré. –dijo la chica del otro lado del teléfono y colgó.

Katniss se recostó en su cama, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho a Peeta, ¿que significa ser sincera con él? Busco su holo en su bolsa y envió un mensaje a su mejor amigo, ¿Qué le diría Gale de lo que había hecho?

Lo dejo sobre la cama y cerro los ojos sabía que no podría dormir, a su mente llego la imagen de unos ojos profundamente azules que tenían unas pequeñas arruguitas a su alrededor por sonreír, sintió el peso del sueño y dejo que esa mirada la transportara a un lugar al que hacía tiempo no iba, un lugar sin pesadillas.

\- Katniss despierta – dijo una voz – Katniss no alcanzaremos el tren.

\- ¿Annie? ¿Como entraste? –pregunto la castaña.

\- Me diste una copia, ¿lo olvidaste? ¿O a todo el mundo le das una?

\- No – dijo ella sonriendo – Dame diez minutos y estoy lista.

\- Bien – dijo ella – iré a preparar café.

Quince minutos después las dos salían a prisa para alcanzar el tren que les llevaría directo al 4, Katniss miraba distraída el camino, Annie había decidido manejar y se detuvo en la estación.

\- ¿Lista?

\- Si – dijo Annie - ¿Trajiste lo que vas a llevar?

\- He – respondió la castaña – Claro, las joyas… ¡Las joyas! Olvide pasar por ellas.

\- Fui yo, dime que es lo que te pasa, tu nunca olvidas nada.

\- Solo estoy algo distraída.

\- Bien – dijo Annie – me dirás en el tren.

Katniss subio a su asiento y su mejor amiga la miro profundamente lo que la hizo sonrojar.

\- ¿Dime quien es el chico?

\- Nadie.

\- Donde lo conociste? No puede ser nadie.

\- Es bueno, es el nuevo panadero.

\- ¿Y es guapo?

\- Si – dijo Katniss admitiéndolo – Muy guapo.

\- Vaya – dijo Annie.

\- Pero como es que decidiste salir con él.

\- Me invito a dar una vuelta y bueno, me la pase muy bien.

\- ¿Entonces va en serio?

\- No – dijo Katniss – Solo somos amigos.

\- Amigos, claro – dijo Annie. - ¿Cuándo volverán a salir?

\- Me mando un mensaje – dijo Katniss – Pero no lo he leído.

\- Oh – dijo tomando el holo – Prestamelo, lo revisaré.

\- ¡Annie no!

\- Katniss si, vamos a ver que dice .

" _Katniss, me la pase muy bien anoche, hoy no te he visto espero vengas aunque Enobaria me dijo que no te presentaras, tenemos que hablar sobre el compromiso, yo estoy dispuesto a seguir adelante, pero solo promete que serás sincera conmigo. Mañana tendremos un día perfecto solo tu y yo, dejaré el trabajo listo y no me presentaré, te lo aviso de antemano, así que ¿saldrás conmigo? Te veré a las diez en el monumento." Peeta._

\- Katniss suena muy galante, ¿en que monumento? Hay demasiados en el distrito. ¿De que compromiso habla? – dijo Annie.

\- Déjate de tonterías. – dijo ignorándola.

Katniss miro al exterior dando por cerrada la conversación. Annie no dijo mas y volvió a revisar el mensaje del holo, quizá al fin Katniss podría olvidar a aquel que le había roto el corazón.

El distrito 4 olía a algas y sal, el aire se sentía fresco y sabía que el mar estaba cerca, Katniss y Annie disfrutaban ir, siempre cada año iban juntas en vacaciones desde que estaban en la escuela y se habían conocido en un intercambio entre distritos, y desde entonces siempre la pasaban juntas allí hasta antes de Cato.

Tomaron la misma ruta de siempre y se bajaron del taxi cerca de la playa, Annie miraba melancólica el mar y se sentó allí en el limite de la playa húmeda por el mar.

\- Lo siento – dijo Katniss – De verdad.

\- No es tu culpa. – dijo Annie.

\- Has sido muy buena al no reclamarme nada.

\- ¿Qué podía hacer? Tu te molestaste las primeras veces que te dije que él te estaba cambiando.

\- No fue así – dijo a la defensiva.

\- Lo fue, primero la navidad cada año viajabas a con tus padres y Prim y con Gale y después nada, luego las vacaciones ya no tenías tiempo para mí, luego dejaste tus sueños.

\- ¡PERO ABRÍ EL RESTAURANT!

\- ¿A costa de que? El te pego. – dijo la pelirroja en un susurro.

Katniss miro al frente y recordó lo que le había costado el restaurant, al principio Cato le apoyo ella lo recordaba, pero después comenzó a ser diferente, pero de alguna forma ella de alguna forma todo lo que decía Annie le parecía mentira, era como si ella no viera las cosas como habían sido. Ella se había dicho una y otra vez que ella era la culpable, que ella había provocado a Cato.

\- No fue así.

\- Katniss cuando conozcas a la persona correcta, te darás cuenta que nadie, nadie que te ame realmente nunca te lastimaría ni física ni psicológicamente. Se – dijo ella haciendo una pausa – Se que es difícil para ti ver esto, pues tu le amabas realmente, pero no quiero volver a ver que alguien te lastime.

\- El no me lastimaba.

\- Katniss te quiero, eres como mi hermana y quiero lo mejor para ti. Por favor, no me vuelvas a sacar de tu vida.

\- No lo haré – dijo Katniss tomando su mano sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Katniss sabía en su corazón que Annie y Prim, las únicas que sabían todos los pormenores de su relación tenían la razón sobre su relación con Cato, pero por alguna razón ella lo amaba y aun le extrañaba.

\- Vamos – dijo Annie – Dejemos el pasado y las cosas tristes atrás, tenemos que ir a entregar esto y a conocer a un galán.

\- ¿Y como sabré que es el correcto? –dijo Katniss.

\- Será como un puñetazo en el centro del estomago que te sacará el aire, así será.

Las dos caminaron y hablaron de su diario vivir, cuatro años atrás había sido sus ultimas vacaciones juntas de modo que hablaron de cosas sin sentido que les recordaban ese tiempo juntas.

\- Vamos – dijo Katniss – No es cierto.

\- Claro que si – dijo Annie riendo – recuerdas a Glimer.

\- ¿La chica del uno?

\- Si, bueno dice que su primo recuerdas, ese chico flaco como un fideo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti.

\- MARVEL! – grito Katniss – Claro que no, si ni siquiera me habla.

\- Era demasiado tímido. - respondió Annie.

\- Eres una cuentera – dijo Katniss deteniéndose fuera de la dirección que su padre le dio.

\- ¿Llegamos? Vaya siempre vi este negocio y me parecía tan glamuroso.

\- Bueno, entremos.

La oficina era elegante y en las paredes colgaban distintos afiches de los anuncios que probablemente habían puesto durante años, había algunos que recordaba de cuando era niña.

\- Puedo ayudarles.

\- Tengo una cita con el Sr. Odair, soy Katniss Everdeen.

\- Claro, la esta esperando. Sigame por favor.

Entraron en una linda oficina con muebles de caoba.

\- Sr. Odair viene a verlo la Srita. Everdeen.

\- Gracias Effie, puedes traernos café.

\- Claro. Con permiso.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo Katniss y vio al mismo chico que había estado tres noches atrás en su restaurant y lo miro soprendida.

\- Nos volvemos a ver – dijo el – Y tu ¿Quién eres? – dijo mirando a Annie que parecía distraída.

\- Es Annie Cresta, mi mejor amiga, hemos traido un pedido de mi padre.

\- Oh claro, vamos a revisarlo.

\- Claro.

Los tres pasaron a una pequeña sala y Katniss saco los diamantes, era un esplendido juego de gargantilla, brazalete y aretes que su padre había dicho que no vendería, pero aquí estaba, siempre le había gustado, lastima que ahora lo comprarían.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto Finnick

\- Si, siempre ha sido mi favorito.

\- Y a ti – le pregunto a Annie que parecía haber perdido la capacidad del habla.

\- Annie, te esta hablando.

\- Claro, eres hermoso – dijo ella perdón – es hermoso. – dijo sonrojada.

\- Bien, iré por mi chequera. – dijo Finnick.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto la castaña a su amiga.

\- Un puñetazo. – dijo Annie sin despegar los ojos de Finnick. Katniss sonrió y volvió a mirar al chico que se acercaba.

\- Bueno mi padre se sentirá muy decepcionado. - dijo Katniss.

Finnick volvió y se sentó frente a ellas.

\- Tu padre me dijo que me lo vendería con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál? – dijo alzando una ceja la ojigris.

\- Que me casara contigo.

\- ¿Acaso yo no tengo opinión?

\- Eso le dije, pero insistió, pero la verdad – dijo Finnick – yo quisiera poder invitar a esta hermosa y tímida chica a salir – dijo mirando a Annie – Si no te molesta.

\- ¿A mí? – dijo Annie sonrojada.

\- Claro, que les parece los dejo aquí y tu la llevas a su casa. Yo tengo que regresar a mi distrito.

\- Pero Katniss yo, no se…

\- Vamos – dijo Katniss – Es un buen chico si mi padre lo busco para mí, el escoge solo chicos buenos.

\- Gracias – dijo Finnick – Entonces ¿vamos a comer?

\- Claro – dijo Annie extasiada.

\- Nos vemos.

Katniss salio de la oficina sabía que Annie no salía con cualquiera, ella era una fiel defensora del amor a primera vista y sabía que eso era lo que había pasado allá adentro, y en ese momento realmente la envidiaba, sintió la ausencia de Cato tan fuerte que le saco el aliento, pero más bien era el sentimiento de la soledad y el miedo de no volver a sentirse así como se sentía con él y en ese momento no sabía si extrañaba el amor, o la idea del amor que tenía con él.


	6. Secretos

**¡Hola! Espero esten bien, pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, creo que faltan dos más, pero ya estoy avanzando, realmente he tenido mucho trabajo y tengo un taller que preparar para dar en varios lugares y bueno mucho, mucho trabajo, además tengo una propuesta de trabajo para encargarme de una editorial, y pues estoy esperando a ver como van las cosas.**

 **Pero aquí esta, espero lo disfruten y se la pasen bien. Excelente inicio de semana.**

 **PD. Soy muy dramática, así que lo siento por este capitulo pero creo que era importante sacar el pasado para poder seguir adelante. Y bueno es todo.**

Saludos IRES

* * *

 **SECRETOS**

Katniss entro al restaurant y escuchó la risa de su hermana. Apenas eran las ocho, imposible que en sábado ella estuviera allí. Al entrar en la cocina la encontró riendo llena de masa.

\- ¿Prim?

\- Hola Kat ¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Yo? - Pregunto la castaña - es mi restaurant. Tú que estás haciendo.

\- Rory me enseña a hacer galletas. Es aprendiz y su hermano dijo que viniera aquí. Dijo que no habría problema.

\- Prim te dije que era una mala idea - dijo el chico que se lavaba las manos.

\- Y puedo saber quién es su hermano que se da el lujo de contratar personas sin mi consentimiento

\- Yo - ella se giró y sonrió al ver a Gale. - ¿Tienes problemas con mi hermanito?

\- ¡Que! Rory? Ese es Rory?

\- Hola Katnip.

\- Pero mírate no te reconocí. - Dijo ella.

\- Rory trabajo con Peeta en el distrito 12 y me pregunto si sabía quién lo había contratado y llame a Eno y me dijo que tú y pues lo traje.

\- Por el sueldo no te preocupes. En el 12 no me pagaban así que.

\- ok estas a prueba. - Dijo Katniss.

\- Prim - dijo una chica morena con un par de cafés en la mano. - Katniss! - Dijo al ver a la castaña y la abrazo.

\- Hola Rue.

\- Bueno vámonos - dijo Gale mirando a Prim y a Rue - tu padre me pidió que las llevara a su clase de canto.

\- ¿Es cierto? - Dijo Rue soñadora. Katniss miro a Gale que giro los ojos y salió y Prim negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que tú y el panadero están comprometidos

\- Prim - dijo sabiendo la fuente del rumor.

\- El llamo a casa. Dijo que te estuvo tratando de localizar. Que no olvidaras el compromiso.

\- Es cierto - dijo mirando su reloj - debo irme. Dile a Enobaria que no...

\- Vendrás y Peeta tampoco lo sé. - Dijo la chef - Tengan una linda cita.

Katniss se alejó con la risa de todos detrás de ella.

Katniss sabía que todo era una pantalla pero ¿porque se sentía tan nerviosa? El recuerdo de la primera vez que salió con Cato vino a su mente cuando paso por el museo donde lo conoció. Siguió caminando dejando atrás el dolor que sentía y que le ahogaba.

\- Hola - dijo ella al ver a Peeta junto al monumento.

\- Hola - Katniss sintió que el dolor. El frio y la soledad desaparecían con el brillo que irradiaba de su mirada. Sintió un fuerte estremecimiento al pensar que ella era la causa de esa mirada. Pero su mente apago toda emoción de su corazón. Ella no causaba esas sensaciones en nadie. - ¿Estas bien?

\- Si yo. Solo un poco sofocada.

\- Es para ti. - Dijo dándole una rosa blanca.

\- ¿De dónde? - Dijo ella admirada - nunca había visto una de este color.

\- Realmente dejaron de existir después de la guerra. Solo hay un rosal de estas y está dentro de ese monumento. Ven - dijo haciéndola acercarse y vio que no era solo un alto poste de granito estaba formado por nombres. Nombres de personas. - Dejaron un rosal allí en memoria de ellos. Era el símbolo de su gobierno. Pero al final esa planta no murió, sobrevivió y nos demuestra que lo que es bueno y puro sobrevive aun ante las más arduas circunstancias.

\- ¿y cómo la obtuviste? - Pregunto Katniss

\- Mi familia ha guardado esta planta por décadas. Un amigo tiene la llave, cuando el gobierno se dio cuenta que seguía con vida, se asignó a una familia su cuidado e hicieron una puerta. Y así es como la obtuve.

\- Vaya, conoces más secretos en este distrito que yo que soy la que vive aquí.

· No son secretos, más bien solo hay que mirar con más detenimiento.

· ¿Y a dónde vamos?

· Vamos a caminar mientras me cuentas de cómo llegamos a esto y te diré cuando llegamos a nuestro destino.

Katniss sonrío y Peeta tomo su mochila y comenzaron a caminar. Ella miraba la pequeña rosa con detenimiento, era tan perfecta, tan única y pensó que nunca nadie le había dado un detalle así, quizá porque todos daban por sentado su reacción hacia ciertas cosas, pero esto era tan diferente.

Miro al chico rubio que caminaba con detenimiento saludando a los vendedores y como en silencio esperaba su respuesta, no la obligaba a llenar el silencio, más bien se sentía cómoda en esta situación.

· Hace un año termine con mi prometido.

· ¿Y porque pasó eso?

· El me... El me dejo - dijo ella, pero probablemente él lo sabía, todos los medios querían saber los por menores de la relación de la hija de Malcom Everdeen, pero el parecía no tener idea de todo lo que dijeron los medios.

· Lo siento.

· Lo he superado.

· ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos? - pregunto Peeta.

· Tres años.

· ¿Lo amas?

· Si - dijo ella mirando el suelo.

· Eso es difícil de superar - dijo Peeta - ¿Y cuáles fueron sus razones?

· Encontró el verdadero amor. Y mis padres desde entonces quieren que yo encuentre un esposo pues mi padre quiere jubilarse y no quiere que me quede sola con la empresa.

· ¿Y tú que quieres?

· Yo - dijo ella sorprendida, nunca se lo habían preguntado y ella miro a la distancia - bueno mi restaurant.

· ¿Y que más?

· No lo sé.

· Pues deberías averiguarlo, porque no todo tiene que ver con el trabajo. Llegamos - dijo Peeta mirando el lugar donde estaban, ella se sorprendió al ver el hospital.

· Vamos.

· Hola Sr. Mellark - dijo una enfermera.

· Hola - respondió él.

Katniss se rezagó un poco, pero él le tomo de la mano y de nuevo esa sensación de llenura le envolvió y le siguió aunque un poco detrás.

\- Hola – dijo otra enfermera mirándole sonrojada.

\- Está todo listo – dijo y soltó a Katniss, ella miro su mano vacía y después a Peeta que la dejo entre varias personas.

Pero no había camas, no veía enfermos, o bueno no parecían estar enfermos, todos vestían batas pero estaban sonriendo, Peeta se había puesto un mandil y estaba frente a una gran barra de cocina.

\- Están listos.

\- ¡Sí! – gritaron los niños.

Katniss no podía dejar de reír al ver como Peeta daba lo que parecía una clase de cómo hacer niños de masa, los niños estaban divertidos y eran ayudados por enfermeras, ella miraba desde detrás, había adultos junto a ellos que miraban con ojos agradecidos a las enfermeras y a Peeta.

\- ¿Con quién viene? – dijo una mujer de la edad de su madre que le miraba severamente.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Soy Paylor, la encargada del área médica y usted es nueva, no dejamos que entren personas desconocidas por seguridad de los niños.

\- Lo entiendo yo vengo con Peeta.

\- Ah – dijo mirándola de arriba abajo y sonriendo – Él me dijo que su novia le acompañaría. – Venga acompáñeme.

Katniss miro a Peeta que reía con una enfermera y sintió un retortijón en su estómago pero siguió en silencio a la doctora.

\- Esta área es vamos a decirlo nuestra cornucopia. – Katniss la miro sin comprender.

\- Verá es el cuerno de la abundancia, es donde hay felicidad, hay cosas buenas que en el resto del hospital no hay, los niños aquí pasan sus últimos días, todos ellos están en etapas terminales y tratamos de que sea lo mejor para ellos, Peeta ha sido un voluntario desde hace años. Todo lo que el vende de su arte él lo dona al hospital.

\- Vaya –dijo Katniss sorprendida.

\- Es un gran chico, no vaya a lastimarlo.

\- No lo haré.

\- Yo la conozco – dijo la mujer – Es Katniss Everdeen, no siempre vemos gente famosa como usted aquí, pero déjeme preguntarle ¿Por qué los ricachones siempre tienen menos que dar que los que tiene menos? ¿Sabía que la familia de Peeta murió cuando él era niño? El horno de su panadería exploto y perdió a todos, pero aun así, él no ha perdido el brillo de su vida, así que si piensa lastimarlo, aléjese de él.

\- Yo no – Katniss miro a la doctora dejarla allí con el dolor de su corazón y no supo si realmente ese era el final de este juego, lastimar a Peeta.

Se quedó delante de una hermosa pintura, era una niña de no más de cinco años, estaba rodeada de gente en un mercado y tenía un vestido rojo a cuadros y dos trenzas, todo el cuadro estaba en color gris, pero la niña estaba a color, la imagen le hizo recordar algo pero lo olvido cuando escucho a Peeta llamándola.

\- Katniss perdón por dejarte, he terminado ahora si es tiempo de que me digas que quieres hacer. Debía cumplir con esto, pero ahora si todo el tiempo es tuyo.

\- Bien –dijo ella – Vamos a comer – dijo recordando que su estómago estaba vacío, pero no podía decir si era solo el estómago o lo que Paylor le dijo le había movido algo dentro de ella.

Salieron de allí y Peeta le conto como fue que empezó a ayudar, ella poco a poco fue dejando a un lado lo que dijo Paylor y comenzó a sonreír con lo que él le decía.

Sin notarlo el día paso a ser tarde y la tarde noche, había hecho tantas cosas en tan pocas horas que parecía haber vivido toda una semana, pero no estaba cansada, estaba extasiada de lo que Peeta podía conocer.

Ella solo decía algo que quería y el la llevaba a un lugar fabuloso en la ciudad que por cierto ella no conocía.

Ahora estaba atardeciendo y estaban sentados en la terraza de un café él le contaba algo sobre un chicho en el distrito 11 que le había enseñado a hacer unos panecillos de trigo de su distrito y como batallo para hacerlo. Katniss no podía dejar de reír.

Estaba tan relajada que se quitó el reloj y la chaqueta, no hacia frio, el día era agradable, pero solía traerla por las cicatrices y en ese momento lo olvido y Peeta lo noto.

\- ¿Qué te paso? – dijo mirándola, ella se dio cuenta de su error y quiso volver a cubrirse pero él la detuvo. - ¿Qué te paso? – volvió a preguntar.

\- Es fue un error.

\- Bueno todos tenemos algo que esconder. – dijo Peeta sonriéndole y se arremango el brazo derecho. Donde tenía una gran cicatriz. – Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 15, la panadería exploto y bueno yo iba entrando con un costal, eso me salvo, cuando abrí la puerta bueno el oxígeno hizo que la lumbre creciera y hubo una explosión no recuerdo mucho pero bueno esto es lo que queda de ese día, quizá si yo no hubiera entrado mis padres pudieron haber apagado el incendio y ellos bueno.

\- No fue tu culpa.

\- ¿Y eso? – dijo señalando las heridas, eran pequeñas y alargadas.

\- Fue mi culpa, yo – ella parecía renuente a hablar y Peeta le tomo la mano lo que le hizo comenzar a hablar.

Peeta miraba a Katniss mientras ella hablaba, habla de su gran amor, de aquel chico con el que quiera compartir la vida, con quien soñó tener hijos y envejecer sentados mirando el atardecer.

Le conto de cómo le conoció, de los días que pasaron juntos, de su relación como novios y como poco a poco la relación fue cambiando, ella siempre hacía todo mal y él estaba molesto, él le gritaba, en la golpeaba y después le decía que la amaba y le pedía perdón, nunca quedaron marcas hasta que ella olvido algo, para este tiempo ella ya no recordaba que había sido pero Cato se había molestado y le había quemado con su encendedor, no una, dos, tres y cuatro veces, hasta que ella admitió su error, pero eso le hizo ser más cuidadosa, pero al final lo había perdido, quizá todo había sido su culpa.

\- Katniss – dijo Peeta cuando ella dejo de hablar – Tú no tienes la culpa, escúchame – dijo el – Nadie, nadie tiene el derecho de ponerte una mano encima.

\- Quizá si yo hubiera actuado diferente.

\- No – dijo el – Eres demasiado importante y especial como para desvalorizarte así, muchas personas te aman, yo te amo y no puedo permitirte que pienses eso. Eres única, hermosa y especial.

\- No soy hermosa – dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Lo eres – dijo él.

\- Eso sí es hermoso – dijo mirando el cielo colorearse de naranja. – Gracias Peeta – dijo ella sonriendo y recargándose en su hombro – Gracias por este día. Ha sido el mejor de mi vida, quisiera detener el tiempo y quedarme así.

\- Yo también. –dijo él.

\- ¿Y ahora que haremos?

\- Pues.

\- Es hora de terminar esta cita.

\- ¿Qué? Tan pronto.

\- Si, vamos te llevare a casa.

\- Gracias – dijo ella.

Katniss le conto su infancia en el distrito 2, como conoció a Annie y todos los viajes y aventuras que compartieron, también le conto de Gale y de su otra amiga Johanna pero ella al estar en el distrito 7 raras veces la veía, le conto de sus padres y como quería no decepcionarlos, pero antes no se sentía lista para abrir su corazón, ahora algo había cambiado y cada paso que daba se lo confirmaba.

Él le dijo de su vida, había vivido en el distrito 12 hasta la muerte de sus padres, luego le enviaron de una casa hogar a otra en diferentes distritos, pero había tenido buenos padres, le habían enseñado los secretos de la panadería de cada distrito y trabajo en el distrito 12 en memoria de sus padres antes de que Katniss le llamara.

\- ¿Y no tenías novia? O ¿aun la tienes? – pregunto Katniss y los nervios llenaron su sistema.

\- No, no tengo.

\- Oh que bueno – dijo y el la miro pero no dijo nada.

\- Entonces nos vemos mañana – dijo ella.

\- Te iba a decir – dijo el – Mañana tengo un evento por la tarde. Me han mandado que prepare unos pasteles, ¿podría irme un poco más temprano?

\- Mientras cumplas con tu jefa y no soy yo.

\- Si, lo hare, llegaré temprano.

El la dejo fuera de su departamento y ella sonrió cuando le dijo donde vivía.

\- Fue un día excelente – dijo Katniss.

\- Yo también me la pase bien, por cierto tengo algo para ti.

\- ¿Qué es? – dijo ella.

Peeta saco una pequeña caja que reconoció era de un anillo de la joyería de sus padres. Ella lo miro y después a la caja.

\- Sé que no es lo que tú mereces, pero realmente sé que se verá lindo en ti.

Katniss lo saco y no era un anillo era una pequeña perla, engarzada en una cadena de plata, no tenía nada de la sofisticación de las joyas de sus padres pero era hermosa, era una perla natural.

\- Es muy hermosa, gracias.

\- La encontré hace años en el distrito 4, y supe que era perfecta para ti en el momento en que la vi.

\- ¿Cómo fue eso? – dijo ella.

\- Es una larga historia, te la contaré en navidad. Buenas noches. – dijo el acercándose a ella y puso un beso suave en sus labios.

\- Buenas noches – ella lo miro alejarse y entro en su departamento.

Se paró junto a la puerta y se sentó a los pies de esta mientras tocaba sus labios, esa definitivamente había sido la mejor noche de su vida.


End file.
